


爱上两个我

by ssuuggaarr



Category: moonsun - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:24:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22900171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssuuggaarr/pseuds/ssuuggaarr
Kudos: 9





	爱上两个我

爱上两个我  
Chapter 6  
OOC*私设 两个月亮概念*  
学姐容x学妹星  
兼职容x总裁星 

0\. 

文星伊这周还是一如往常一样，骑着单车在楼梯口转角那里，一手插兜，侧靠着单车。她还是会提早买好零食藏在书包里，送给她的女孩惊喜。

文星伊给钥匙扣上的小兔子定制了很多衣服，吊带裤，公主裙，西装，当然还有婚纱。 每天晚上都要给小兔子玩换装游戏，玩到困才依依不舍地爬上床。

小孩子的心思真的很细腻，总是在很小的事情上给自己爱的人安全感，只对她独有一份的好，早上起来到晚上睡觉心里都只有姐姐一个人。

小孩子的神经也真的很大条，她用着最满的爱想去把姐姐的怀抱填满，却没有留意到姐姐最近的脸颊肉都没有撑起来，总是鼓鼓的，像在怄气。  
有时候会不自觉地皱起八字眉，像是有什么烦恼。

满腔热血的少年是被清晨的雾蒙蔽视线的蜜蜂，一股劲使错了地方。

金容仙没有等到她想要的坦白和解释。

也许小孩爱她，但没有那么爱。自己感觉会像她床边的小熊，迟早落得一身灰尘，被人遗忘。

“滋滋滋，滋滋滋。” 强烈的震动声打破了金容仙的思绪，也妨碍了文星伊哼歌。 

“什么声音？像手机振动，你带了手机？” 

文星伊慌张地把单车停靠在了路边的树旁，支支吾吾了半天，手机振动不停……

“怎么了，不接电话吗，可能有很重要的事情。” 

文星伊上下地拉着校服外套的拉链，晃得金容仙眼花，但该面对的还是要面对。

“我……嗯，我接。” 

手颤抖着拉开手包的内部夹层，金容仙的目光顺着文星伊的手移动，眉头紧皱。

来电显示：秦秘书。

又是你，秦秘书，成事不足败事有余的大坏蛋。

“什么事？” 文星伊瞬间收起了笑容，回归了冷漠，习惯成自然，当你开始为了隐瞒去伪装，最后就会被伪装所隐瞒。 文星伊就是这样活成了两个自己。

“那就把那个伪造文件的主任，连同他整个部门的老员工全部解雇掉。没别的事了就给我挂掉。” 秦秘书感觉老板的语气比平时更加冷漠，他甚至顺着电话线嗅到了杀戮的气息。

金容仙眼睛通红地看着文星伊，攥紧的拳头向文星伊挥去，最终只是在她胸口轻轻擦过，金容仙舍不得，就算自己真的很伤心很生气。

“那文小姐，你也给我伪造身份了，我可以把你解雇掉吗？” 金容仙说完紧紧抿着唇。

文星伊整个人都在抖，她一辈子没有那么怕过。单车手柄都快被她甩掉，她害怕金容仙不理她，害怕金容仙讨厌她。

“不……要。我…其实…我家是集团企业，，我从小就受高强度训练以后要继承集团，但因为爸爸怕别人知道我的身份会对我不利，公司员工会卖力讨好我，所以才让我用另一个身份做实习总裁的。”文星伊伸出手去勾金容仙的手，“容，不要生气，不要丢下我，好不好？” 

金容仙终于松了口，“我不知道……我没有办法确定，你什么时候是谁……或者哪个才是我爱的你，你什么时候骗我，什么时候真心……” 金容仙放下了被文星伊抓住的手。

文星伊也哭了，憋住气不表现出来，却在说话的时候带着呜咽，“我一直都是……呜真心的，我没有骗你，无论我是…呜…什么身份，我都很喜欢你！”

“你给我一点时间好不好，让我去消化一下，让我去试着接受你。” 金容仙转过了身，不敢再看她，看她清澈的眼睛蒙上了雾气噙着泪，那双眼睛应该是想星星一样明亮的。

越是爱笑的女孩，哭的时候越令人心疼。

文星伊没有再挽留，她了解金容仙，此时此刻越是去解释，只会令她更生气。

她被金容仙看穿了，紧紧地被金容仙握在手心。

文星伊久久不能平静，回到家把自己锁在房间，对着满桌子的糖纸和小衣服们，她根本不是冷血无情的moon，那只是她完成父母期望的一个辅佐物而已。她是内心柔软，偶尔会犯傻，偶尔会开心的蹦蹦跳跳，偶尔会哭得稀里糊涂，在爱的人面前无条件的付出的小女生。

她也只是个孩子，她多希望真的有个成熟的moon这时候可以跳出来抱抱她。

金容仙没有马上回家，一个人走了很久。走到夜幕悄悄降临，寂寞不知轻重地下手，刺激着她的空虚填满了忧伤。 

是时候该回家了，金容仙。你离不开的。

1.

小孩子就是这样的，得不到的东西就不去碰。

如果真的要去讨，那她们一定是很有信心才会伸手要。

金容仙要冷静，文星伊不敢再出现在她面前。

偶尔还是会偷偷地瞟着金容仙的课室，明知道金容仙一定会绕路不让她看到。

好几次想上楼梯，到了楼梯口又掉头跑掉。

上辈子天使一定给文星伊上了粘力胶水，让她想紧紧地贴在金容仙身旁。

做什么事情都提不起兴趣，因为是一个人。习惯了两个人一起有说有笑，一个人的行动显得没有必要。反正也不会开心，文星伊想。

但文星伊还是带了两份早餐，即使有一份躺在抽屉里变凉，还是买了满书包的零食，还是想去偶遇她，远远地看着她也很满足。

两个身份文星伊可以自由转换，但对金容仙好却是她不可能分开的一部分。

金容仙和闺蜜一起去吃饭，“容仙，好奇怪噢，你今天菜好少。” 

阿姨隔着窗口说，“跟你一起来的小学妹怎么没来呀，她每次都帮你刷两份的，她说你太瘦了。” 

金容仙嘴巴张开刚想说些什么，却又像被当头一棒一样，戛然而止。她只是笑笑点点头。

没有她的午饭不会有胃口吃上几口，就算给了两份也是浪费食物。 金容仙拿勺子若有所思地戳着白饭，“容仙，你在想什么，饭都被你压成粥了。” 

金容仙才回过神来，“哦哦，没什么。” 

“今天怎么学妹不来？” 

“我也不清楚。” 金容仙长叹了一口气。

我也不清楚我为什么要跟她吵架。

文星伊在饭堂一个小角落里，也食之无味，她偷偷看着金容仙垂头丧气地，很想过去跟她说说话，蹭蹭她，逗她玩。

那两坨名品脸颊肉不是这样用的，它们应该是聚集的上扬的，金容仙必须是快乐的，文星伊想。

2.

金容仙知道原来自己一直以来中午饭都是文星伊送给她的小礼物小浪漫。她真的很用心爱她，而金容仙却质疑她不够爱。

后悔这东西很调皮，在爱人面前，有转移的超能力，本来金容仙还理直气壮地怪文星伊，现在自己却惭愧得不行。

我都没有为她做过什么，一直在肆无忌惮地享受她对我的好，她需要什么，怎么样逗她开心，自己一点都不知道。

金容仙本来觉得自己很了解文星伊，仔细想想，现在发现自己根本不如文星伊对她的十分之一。

知道她家里困难，给她刷多一份饭。给她送零食，给她买糖。每天送上热腾腾的早餐，送上自己坚实的背，让她靠着回家。

文星伊虽然没有交出100%的自己，骗了她。

但文星伊是满分的，作为金容仙的情人。

而金容仙呢。

金容仙躺在沙发上蓄了一口气想打通文星伊的电话，按打出键的时候又迟疑了，手指停在空中。

明天就是周末了，两个人未必能见上面。

言语虽美，在爱面前略欠诚意。

说到爱就要做到爱，一个计划在金容仙心头油然而生。

TBC. 

老福特真的绝了 它疯了它疯了它疯了


End file.
